On Angel Wings
by Angels of Hope
Summary: Zoe Hunter is your average girl. She's a real Angel in a way. R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X MEN, I DO NOT EVEN HAVE A CAR. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP DONATE TO THE LETS GET ANGELS OF SIN A CAR FUND PLEASE EMAIL ME.  
  
OCC: this is my first X men Evo fic, please flame me and give me good comments.  
  
On Angels Wings  
  
School just ended for the day and she was walking home from the bus stop. She hurried home to call her best friend. It was such a pretty day. The sky was blue and there were a few fluffy clouds you could go lay on a hill and debate what the clouds looked like as they floated by. It was a perfect spring day. She held her blue and red Adidas jacket while her bear shoulders soaked up the early June sun. It was Friday June 9, three days until she turned 16. She walked into her house to see that her mom had already left for work. In addition, her brother was on the computer playing random games. "Hey Dave."  
  
"Oh, hey Zoe. Your home early." He said with out looking up at his sister.  
  
"I'm home at normal times. 2:45 it is the same time as last year when you went to the high school. So how's college?" She walked over to the cabinet and got a glass.  
  
"Its like high school with better classes and more people." The phone rang. "Zoe get that your standing." Zoe walked over to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello." She said happily.  
  
"Zoe, you don't want to know who I am but get out of your house right now or your brother will die and so will you. You'll die in a blaze that will start because of you." The person on the other end of the phone said.  
  
"Who is this?" She asked looking around.  
  
"I told you, you don't want to know me!" he said. "Hang up the phone. Grab your jacket and tell your brother you will be back later tonight. You are to go to the park four blocks away from where you live and look for a guy who is wearing a brown coy boy hat, blue jeans and a tee shirt. He is going to be with a teenage girl who has dressed somewhat gothic and a boy that has red sunglasses. Tell them Wheels sent you." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Dave I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."  
  
"Ok, bring back some milk." He said as she grabbed her jacket. She walked out the door and down to the park. The park was about the size a high school with four baseball fields, three soccer fields, a track and a football field. She soon spotted a guy with a cowboy hat on. Sure enough, he was talking to a gothic girl and a guy wearing red shades. She walked over to the quietly.  
  
"Um excuse me." The three people turned and looked her over.  
  
"What do you want kid." The guy in a cowboy hat said.  
  
"Wheels told me to find you. I do not know what you guys want with me. So can you make it quick." She said in her normal tone of voice. Her head was tilted to the right and her left hand was on her hip.  
  
"Are you Zoe Hunter?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah I am." She lost most the attitude. "Who are you and why do you want to talk to me."  
  
"Tell me have you had any strange things happen lately?" the boy with sunglasses asked.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." She said trying to figure out what is going on. "Why wants going on?" she asked.  
  
"Scott should we tell her what's about to happen?" The girl asked the guy in sunglasses.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "Why don't you sit down so I can tell you everything?" Zoe took a seat on the bench they were standing by. "There are people that walk among us with super powers. They have an extra Gene called the X Gene or the X Factor." He explained all about the X Gene to her. "That's basically it in a nut shell." He said.  
  
"I see, but what does that have to do with me? I don't have the X Factor Gene thingy." Zoe asked looking up at the three of them.  
  
"The point is that Professor X, has pin pointed the gene to you and that it will be coming out sometime today." The girl said.  
  
"You guys are crazy. There is no way that this X thing can happen to me. I am just a kid. Nothing that special. For crying out loud, no one really cares what I do." She started to rub her temple.  
  
"What's wrong kid?" the guy in the cowboy hat asked as he watched a look of pain wash over her face. It washed off as quickly as it came.  
  
"Nothing it's just a head ach I get them a lot." She leaned back on the bench.  
  
"Do you want some Advil?" The girl asked.  
  
"Advil won't work. It never does. It has to pass on its own." She fell off the bench to her knees.  
  
Her shirt started to rip right down the back. The guy in a cowboy hat quickly lifted her onto his shoulder and ran to the car with the two teenagers in toe. After a few minuets of shear pain Zoe screamed as two white Angel wings came out of her back. The outer feathers were covered in blood as well as the part of the wing that was connected to her back. Zoe was in the back seat of the car while Scott wrapped a blanket around her. After she calmed down enough, Scott looked her in the eye and asked her "Zoe, are you alright?"  
  
"For someone who just gained a pair of wings, I'm doing pretty good." Her voice sounded pained as she spoke. "What am I going to do? I don't want my family to see me like this."  
  
"There's a place where you can go. Your parents have been contacted on where this is and what your current situation is. They have agreed to let you come to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Scott explained as the cowboy hated guy started to drive. "Do you want to go back home and get some of your stuff?"  
  
"No, but can we stop at my best friends house so I can say good bye?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." The guy in the cowboy hat said.  
  
"Turn right here." She directed him to the house. "Umm. I don't mean to seem like a pain, but I don't want people to see me with these." She motioned to her wings.  
  
"Sure what's his name?"  
  
"His name is Cyrus." Scott got out of the car and walked to the house. In the car, Zoe held the blanket tight. She felt her wings wrap around her and hug her in a sense. Scott came back to the car with a teenager that looked about 18 with curly dirty blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail.  
  
"Zoe, what's going on?" he asked seeing the blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"I'm going a way for a while. I'm just coming to say good bye." She bit her lip so she would not cry.  
  
"That's it, you win my heart and you say good bye. I'm not going to let you go that easily." He took off his silver chain and his class ring, slid the ring on the chain, and closed it around her neck. "Your mine and don't you forget it Coy."  
  
She gripped the chain. "I won't." She leaned towards him and hugged him. He stole one last kiss from her before Logan grunted saying it was time to head out.  
  
"I'll miss you." He whispered.  
  
"I'll miss you too." She before she settled back into the seat. They waved good-bye as the car drove out of sight. Zoe listened to Scott and Rouge talk about the institute and everything it had to offer. 


	2. Chapter 2: Common Situation

Disclamer: I don't own Xmen Evo. I wish I did... I dont have a car yet. so dont sue me.  
  
FLAMERS: GO A HEAD AND FLAME ME I'VE GOT MY MASHMELLOWS AND EVERYTHING READY. I'LL MAKE ME SOME SMORES!  
  
~.~  
  
On Angels Wings  
Chapter 2: Common Situation  
  
Scott told her some of the stories about what the X men mean and everything they have done for the human race. Including how often Scott and the rest of them saved the normal humans from total death. Zoe watched in awe as a mansion rose up from the hills. "This place is so beautiful." She said.  
  
"The best part, once you get the hang of your wings, you can fly around the premises at night." Scott told her. They stepped out of the car and walked up the steps. A blue fuzzy elf boy walked out the front door. "Hey Kurt."   
  
"Hey Scott, Rouge, Logan and girl with Angel wings." He said as if it did not shock him that she had wings. "So the new recruit has wings. Are we going to get Warren to teach her to fly?"  
  
"If he agrees to it." Scott said. "Come on lets get you to the professor." Scott started to lead Zoe into the mansion.  
  
"Who's Warren?" Zoe asked following Scott into the house.   
  
"Warren Worthington, you might have seen the guardian Angel reports on TV. He is a good guy. He has a great heart. He could teach you to fly if he wants to." They walked down many hallways. Scott gave her the two-cent tour before he knocked on two oak doors before he opened them. "Professor, I'd like you to meet Zoe."  
  
"Welcome Zoe. I am Dr. Charles Xavier. Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." He sat back in his chair. "By the looks of it you're going to need some new cloths. Did you bring anything with you?" Zoe shook her head. "Did they tell you that you could?"  
  
"I didn't want to go back there." She wrapped her wings around her. For the first time she saw how much blood was covering the other feathers. "Is there anywhere I could figure out how to wash these things?" there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in Kitty." A girl with medium dark brown hair walked in wearing a pink top stood in the door.  
  
"Hey Professor, you wanted to see me?" She said.  
  
"Kitty, I would like you to meet Zoe Hunter, I need you to go out and get her a bunch of shirts that have the back cut out of them. She could also use a few pairs of jeans. Could you run to the mall for her."   
  
"Sure Professor. Zoe, what size are you." Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh Kitty, Zoe will be sharing a room with you and Rogue." He said. Zoe stood up. "Kitty why don't you take her to your rooms."  
  
"Come on Zoe." She said leading Zoe off into the mansion. "So what kind of music do you listen to?"  
  
"House, Club, anything really. I just cannot stand rap. It does not have the soul of rock and the powerful beats of club. Not to mention its not really music." Kitty laughed. "What?"  
  
"Rogue is almost the same thing. Only she hates pop." Kitty opened a door. "This is it." They walked in to see a semi messy room with three beds, posters a stereo system and a few plush toys here and there. Over all it looked like a few teenagers lived in it. "Its normally cleaner."  
  
"Its cool." She said. "Which one is my bed?" She looked at two neatly made beds and one that looked as if someone died in it and fell onto the floor.  
  
"The one near the window." Zoe sat down on it.  
  
"Plush." She said.   
  
"Oh what size do you wear? I'm guessing you'll want to change soon." Kitty looked over Zoe's bloody tang top and dirty jeans.  
  
"Go with Medium tang tops and size 12 jeans. Plain old jeans will do. You do not need anything fancy. Well, slightly baggy is always good." Zoe said lying back on the bed. She fidgeted a bit before getting conferrable and wrapping her wings around her.   
  
"What colors?"  
  
"Any will do." She shrugged. "I don't really care what color. Only greens and yellows do not really look good on me. I'm going to take a nap for a while."  
  
"I'll wake you when I get back."   
  
"Ok Kitty, I'll see you later."   
  
Professor Xavier was in his office on a videophone talking with someone with bird wings behind him. "Warren, please, can you come help a pupil of mine learn to fly?"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I cannot, no one can teach anyone else to control his or her powers. Your good at teaching control its self. Nevertheless, you cannot control wings. No one but the flyer can." Warren explained. He grabbed a pen and paper.  
  
"I'm not sure how they are going to learn now, since you won't help her."  
  
"Professor, you're twisting my words around. I didn't say I won't help them, its just I can't. God knows I want to but there is too much going on in the city right now. There are armed men everywhere. Eventually someone is going to get hurt. You know I can't let them hurt anyone." Warren told Professor Xavier.   
  
"I understand. If you get a chance, will you come help out with her training?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"It's a she?" He watched Professor Xavier nod. "Why didn't you say that before? How about this, why don't you send her here, to New York City?" He asked.  
  
"For a while, I would like to keep her wings under close watch, I'll send her out there as soon as I can." Professor Xavier took a sip of coffee.  
  
"I'll talk to you later. Keep me posted with how she's doing." Professor Xavier nodded before the screen went black.  
~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
A/N: Since a few people said that I should not be writing this, I think I am actually going to finish this for once. In addition, when you review, please leave a name and a good message explaining WHY it sucks or WHY it is good. Explain your messages. In addition, if you think your 8-year-old brother can do a better job writing, lets see him post. 


End file.
